Saiséi
by Pharaonin
Summary: Post series. New search for paradise with new adventures. Read and review.


_Hello folks. First I have to say that this is my first Wolf's Rain story and more important my first story in English. Because it's not my native language there are certainly mistakes and you could help me finding and correcting them. So feel free to correct me if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar or this stuff. It would help me a lot._

_Then there are some things you have to know before starting to read. I think you all know the end of Wolf's Rain. I only changed that there was another she-wolf in the pack (description following). My story is playing after the rebirth of Earth as the title already says (it's Japanese and means rebirth)._

_Tsuki: Her fur has the color of the full moon. That's where she got her name from. She is Kiba's sister and survived the fire that killed their pack as a cub just like he did, but she had not his luck in being found by a friendly human. She had to care for she ever since and therefore had a hard live. __The pack met her during their first search for Cheza and because she and Kiba were the only survivors of their pack, not to mention that they were siblings, they got really close and would give their lives for one another without hesitation. How she died at the end will be mentioned in the story. __In her human form she is only a little smaller than Kiba and looks a lot like him, only her hair is waist-long and tied to a ponytail and her eyes are turquoise. Her clothing is also mostly the same which means jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket above that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Wolf's Rain. Only Tsuki belongs to me._

_Now enjoy reading and don't forget to review._

**Saiséi**

Chapter 1: Reunion of brother and sister

Restless Kiba roamed the rain-soaked streets of the city searching for something, though he didn't know what. He only knew that it was something very important. And there was a feeling of closeness and faith, in some way even love.

Suddenly he heard noise. Someone was fighting nearby. Immediately he ran in that direction, following a feeling. When he turned a corner he saw five tattered looking men fighting against on girl around his age. The sight of her aroused all memories deep inside of him. Immediately he sprang into action and ran to aid her though up to this point she had defended herself rather good. Together they fought hard and were finally able to drive the bullies away.

There was a long break during which both Kiba and the girl caught their breath. When the girl looked at him after the fight she jerked at first and then tears started streaming down her face.

"Kiba? Is that really you?"

His voice failed to answer because he was overwhelmed with joy to see her again so he simply nodded. She hugged him tightly and cried at his shoulder.

Finally Kiba was able to speak. "Oh Tsuki. I've missed you so much and been searching for you for a long time."

Unbelieving Tsuki looked up into his blue eyes still with tears in her turquoise ones. Then her expression changed when she remembered something.

"What happened after...?" she asked, leaving the end of her question for him to finish.

He swallowed knowing that this would be hard for both of them.

Flashback

The black wolf ran to the abyss when a silver-white she-wolf blocked him. Without hesitation he sprang for her and slashed her side but she in return slashed his muzzle badly. Enraged he sprang on her back and before she had a chance to react broke her neck. Limp she fell to the ground and Darcia continued to the abyss and beyond. During this Kiba had looked after Tsume. Now he ran to her already cooling body with tears in his eyes.

He buried his face in the fur of her neck and whispered: "I will see you again."

Then he left to go after this monster of a wolf and Cheza.

End Flashback

"Down in the crater I was finally able to kill him, but Cheza also died and everything was lost. Or so I thought. Because we are reborn there's a second chance for us." Kiba finished his somewhat sad report.

All the time Tsuki had quietly listening leaned against her brother. She knew that this experience had been very hard for him. He had lost everything that was important for him in a very short time.

"But now we're together again." she tried to cheer Kiba up.

A small smile appeared on his face and he kissed her forehead. "You're right. Come on; let's get out of this bad weather."

Though they were siblings they went to Kiba's apartment holding hands like lovers.

_Don't worry, the others will come soon, it only was important for me that these two meet first. __Though it also will probably be rather short like this on it will take a while for me to update the next chapter because I have not much time to write. Nevertheless please have patience with me and tell me, what you think of it._


End file.
